


Pharao Jack

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daydreaming, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Roleplaying Character, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heiße Sonne und der Anblick von Daniels… äh…Rückseite lassen Jacks Phantasie auf Hochtouren laufen. Doch dann unterbricht Daniel diese Tagträume und macht Jack ein interessantes Angebot….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pharao Jack

Flirrende, sengende Hitze lag drückend über der hellgoldenen Wüste. Feinster Sand, von wirbelnden Stürmen in meterhohen Dünen aufgetürmt, soweit der Blick reichte. Abydos oder der Sahara nicht unähnlich. Doch an diesem Nachmittag regte sich kein Windhauch, um die Glut erträglicher zu machen. Kein Insekt schwirrte durch die Luft. Alles, was Beine und etwas Verstand hatte, hatte sich in den lichten Schatten der wenigen verdorrten und verkrüppelten Bäume zurückgezogen. 

In einem Ensemble aus drei unterschiedlich gut erhaltenen Pyramiden hatte sich Colonel Jack O’Neill den knappen Schatten der größten, halbverfallenen Stufenpyramide ausgesucht. Er lehnte entspannt mit dem Rücken gegen die verwitterten Steine der untersten Stufe und beobachtete von dort, unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern, das einzige Mitglied seines Teams, das entweder nicht genug Selbsterhaltungstrieb oder zu viel archäologische Begeisterung hatte, um sich ebenfalls einen etwas kühleren Platz in diesem Glutofen zu suchen: Dr. Daniel Jackson. 

Der junge Archäologe hatte seine Grabwerkzeuge um sich herum verteilt und befreite gerade mit großer Konzentration ein halb verschüttetes Relief vom Sand. Sein Hut war in den Nacken gerutscht und die Ärmel seines T-Shirts hatte er so weit es ging aufgekrempelt. 

Teal´c und Sam waren nach der Erkundung der zwei größeren Pyramiden nun in der kleinsten Pyramide unterwegs. Sie hatten O´Neill vor wenigen Minuten über Funk von den angenehmen Temperaturen im Innern vorgeschwärmt, wobei Major Carter ihn noch geneckt hatte, dass es eben nicht nur Vorteile mit sich brächte, wenn man sich zu Daniels *Leibwächter* ernannte. Ihm war die leicht spöttische Betonung des Wortes *Leibwächter* nicht entgangen und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er mit ähnlichen anzüglichen Bemerkungen jetzt für die nächsten Jahre leben musste. Nicht, dass ihn dies wirklich stören würde, das war wohl Carters Art mit seiner und Daniels Beziehung umzugehen.

Teal´c und Sam hatten ohne große Überraschung oder Besorgnis reagiert, als Daniel und er ihnen vor einigen Monaten mitgeteilt hatten, dass sie außer einer beruflichen, jetzt auch eine private Beziehung hätten. Der Linguist hatte es geschafft, die Tatsache, dass man ihn von nun an, wann immer es die Zeit zuließ, im Bett des Colonels vorfinden könnte - oder umgekehrt, so hübsch unverbindlich in Worte zu verpacken, wie nur Daniel das konnte. 

So weit Jack es beurteilen konnte, hatte der Zusammenhalt im SG-1 Team durch diese neue Entwicklung glücklicherweise keinen Schaden genommen, denn das war Daniels und seine Hauptsorge gewesen. Und der wichtigste Grund, warum sie so lange mit diesem letzten Schritt, eine wirkliche Beziehung einzugehen, gezögert hatten - die Anziehung war schon seit Jahren da gewesen. 

Das Einzige, was Colonel O’Neill nicht ganz vermeiden konnte war, dass er sich jetzt viel häufiger als früher fragte, ob er irgendjemanden aus dem Team ungerechtfertigterweise bevorzugte. Vor allem Daniel. Er versuchte möglichst unparteiisch zu sein, sich bloß keine Bevorzugung nachsagen zu lassen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er an Daniels Wünsche weit rigorose Maßstäbe anlegte, als er das bei anderen Menschen tat. Sowohl Teal´c als auch Carter hatten sich schon mehr als einmal genötigt gesehen, Daniels Position zu ergreifen und gegen ihren Colonel zu verteidigen. Sie versuchten ihn zu überzeugen, dass er manchmal von unparteiisch nach ungerecht abzurutschen drohte. 

So auch bei diesem Planeten. Erst hatte er nicht gehen wollen, denn es sah nach einem reinen Daniel-Planeten aus. Als die Erkundungssonde die ersten Daten gesendet hatte, war P63 479 bei Dr. Jackson Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen: Sand, mehrere Pyramiden, ägyptische Schriftzeichen, alles noch einigermaßen gut erhalten. Nichts fehlte, um einen Ägyptologen glücklich zu machen. 

Aber auch Major Carter und Teal´c hatten einer wissenschaftlichen Erkundung zugestimmt– O´Neill fragte sich, wie viel Daniels sehnsüchtiger Blick damit zu tun gehabt hatte. Im Endeffekt hatte er eingelenkt, diesen Planeten zu besuchen. Er hoffte, daraus schließen zu können, dass er seine Objektivität noch nicht ganz verloren hatte – und nicht den Umkehrschluss, dass der Archäologe sie alle um den kleinen Finger wickelte. 

Deshalb saßen sie jetzt schon seit einem halben Tag in der brennenden Sonne. Das heißt, wenn man es richtig betrachtete, saß ja eigentlich nur er. Teal´c und Carter wanderten durch die Pyramide und Daniel kniete vor dem besterhaltenen Fries, das diese Anlage aufwies und legte mit unendlicher Geduld und immer feiner werdenden Pinseln die Hieroglyphen frei. 

Jack wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch, das fast augenblicklich wieder trocken war, den Schweiß von der Stirn und aus dem Nacken. Er nahm aus seiner Feldflasche noch einen Schluck lauwarmes, abgestandenes Wasser und ließ seine Augen über Daniels Körper wandern. Seine Erinnerungen lieferten mühelos Informationen, wie Daniel unter der Stargate- Standard–Wüsten-Uniform aussah. Aber das war gar nicht nötig, denn diese Position, in der Daniel jetzt kniete, brachte seinen Hintern echt gut zur Geltung. Knackig. Da konnten auch gemusterte Uniformhosen nichts dran ändern. Ja, Daniel, genau, bleib noch einen Moment so! Okay, noch weiter nach vorn beugen darfst du dich selbstverständlich auch! 

O’Neill öffnete sein rechtes Auge einen Millimeter weiter – nur keine unnötige Energie aufwenden -, um das Bild vor sich richtig zu genießen. Daniel stützte sich jetzt auf den Ellbogen ab, hatte die Brauen in höchster Konzentration zusammengekniffen und fummelte mit seinem Haarpinsel weiter an den Steinen herum. Plötzlich fiel Jack auf, dass das nicht nur Schriftzeichen waren, sondern dass Daniel soeben dabei war, die Füße einer überlebensgroßen Statue freizulegen. `Hey, der junge Archäologe lag in einer Stellung vor einem steinernen Abbild, die bestimmt auch dem lebenden Pharao oder Gott gefallen hätte!´, musste Jack grinsend denken. 

Aber ganz ehrlich, wem hätte Daniel so nicht gefallen? Seine schwitzende Haut war von einem goldenen Schimmer überzogen, den der staubfeine Sand an den Stellen hinterlassen hatte, wo er versucht hatte, sich mit einem Ärmel den Schweiß abzuwischen. Sein hellbraunes T-Shirt klebte nass an seiner Brust, aber nicht nur vom Schwitzen. Um der Hitze etwas entgegenzuwirken, hatte er von Zeit zu Zeit eine Wasserflasche über seinem Körper ausgeleert. Und er lag schon seit einigen Minuten absolut ehrfürchtig, ja fast anbetend auf den Knien vor dieser steinernen Herrscherfigur. Ob Daniel in früheren Zeiten einen begehrten Sklaven abgegeben hätte?, ging es Jack spontan durch den Sinn. Bestimmt!

Wenn er Pharao gewesen wäre und irgendein herumreisender, spindeldürrer Händler in einer schmuddeligen Djeballah und mit servilem Gehabe hätte ihm Daniel angeboten … er hätte sofort zugegriffen!  
Pharao Jack der Grosse, nein, das klang blöd, irgendeinen toten Ägypter sollte er hinter seinen Namen hängen. Jackechnaton? Nope. Jackramses? Das wurde ja immer schlimmer! Mist, das waren schon bald alle toten Ägypter, die er kannte! Halt! Er war doch mit Daniel in diesem Film über die Mumie gewesen. Dieser, bei dem sich Daniel halb schlapp gelacht hatte und ihn, sehr zur *Freude* aller Nachbarn, mehr oder weniger konstant auf historische Ungenauigkeiten hingewiesen hatte. Wie hieß der fiese Hohepriester noch? Imhotep? Ja, genau, Jackimhotep der …zweite…nein, der achte wäre besser, dann war seine Dynastie schon älter und bedeutender. Super! Ja, genau so! … …

* * * * * * *

… … Jackimhotep VIII saß gelangweilt in seinen prächtigen Gemächern, ließ sich mit einem Palmwedel Luft zufächern und starrte antriebslos die goldenen Wände an. 

Gold? Warum nur schoben sich immer Bilder von Goa´uld Palästen in seine Vorstellung? Ägyptisch, Jack! Ägyptisch! 

Ein Sklavenhändler ersuchte ihn um Audienz und wurde vorgelassen. Er hatte nur einen einzigen Sklaven zum Verkauf dabei, den er mit einer groben Geste vor dem Pharao auf den Boden stieß. Aber als der Pharao diesen hellhäutigen, braunhaarigen jungen Mann sah, wusste er sofort, dass er ihn besitzen musste. Um jeden Preis. Das ließ er den Händler natürlich nicht wissen und so traf ihn ein vorwurfsvoller Blick aus blauen Augen, als er um ihn zu feilschen begann und alle seine Vorzüge in Fehler verkehrte. 

Der Pharao bemängelte: „Diese helle Haut! Was soll ich mit so einem Sklaven? Die gnadenlose Sonne Ägyptens wird ihn sofort verbrennen!“  
„Erhabener Pharao! Dies ist kein Sklave für die Felder oder niedere Arbeiten! Er ist gebildet, spricht mehrere Sprachen, kann schreiben und lesen und wird Euch im Haus sehr nützlich sein“, beeilte sich der Händler, die Vorzüge seiner Ware dem Pharao anzupreisen und verbeugte sich schmeichlerisch.

Jackimhotep warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf den Knienden und fuhr fort: „Er ist mir nicht kräftig genug. Vergleiche ihn mal mit meinen Wachen!“  
Der Händler verbeugte sich erneut und zog den widerstrebenden jungen Mann an den gefesselten Handgelenken hoch und zu sich heran. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand den Arm auf und ab und lockte: „Fasst seine Haut an, oh Pharao! Und seine seidigen Haare! Er wird Euch im Bett manch angenehme Stunden bereiten. Zuviel Kraft wäre da nur hinderlich.“

Das sah Jack, eh,.... Jackimhotep genau so und nach langer, wortreicher Feilscherei einigte man sich auf drei Goldstücke.

„Wie ist sein Name?“, fragte er den verschlagen grinsenden Kaufmann.  
„Er sagt, sein Name sei Da´Ny-El, aber, Euer Erhabenheit, Ihr könnt ihn natürlich nennen, wie es Euch beliebt.“  
„Da´Ny-El? Das geht in Ordnung.“

Noch ein Siegel auf die Papyrus-Rolle – oder kannten die Ägypter noch gar keine Siegel? Shit! Vielleicht sollte er doch dann und wann mal aufpassen, wenn Daniel ihm etwas erklärte. Man wusste ja nie wofür man es noch brauchen konnte und sei es für möglichst realistische Tagträume! 

Also, wie auch immer, die Papyrusrolle wechselte den Besitzer und Da´Ny-El gehörte ihm! Bingo!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Daniel Jackson führte noch einen abschließenden Pinselstrich durch, dann richtete er sich auf. Ja, er kam gut voran! Gott sei dank. Denn obwohl er es warm liebte – das hier war auch ihm zu viel. Er stand auf, streckte einmal den Rücken durch, rollte seinen Kopf auf den Schultern, um die Verspannung zu lösen und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Dabei warf einen Blick auf Jack und sah, dass der völlig entspannt vor sich hindöste. 

Was mochte sein Freund wohl gerade denken? Jack sah so verdammt selbstzufrieden aus! Es wunderte Daniel auch, dass er noch so gar keine Klagen über diesen staubtrockenen Planeten, die mörderische Hitze oder die gnadenlose Sonne gehört hatte. Es war so gar nicht Jacks Art, sich klaglos zu langweilen! Das mussten ja wirklich schon außergewöhnlich angenehme Träume sein! 

Aber besser so als anders. Er kam bedeutend schneller voran, wenn er dem Colonel nicht laufend Rede und Antwort stehen musste, ob dies und das wirklich nötig war. Nein, besser Jack träumte etwas Schönes, statt ihn zu nerven. Lächelnd suchte Daniel seine Videokamera hervor und machte sich wieder konzentriert an die Arbeit. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… … Der Pharao trat zu dem Sklaven, der auf dem Boden kniete. Er nahm sein Gesicht in seine Finger und hob den Kopf leicht an, so dass der Sklave ihn anblicken musste. Der Blick des jungen Mannes war fest und mit Interesse sah der Pharao, dass er sich tapfer bemühte, furchtlos zu erscheinen. Doch er zitterte, wenngleich er versuchte, sein Zittern vor dem Mann, dem nun sein Leben gehörte zu verbergen. Dem Pharao gefiel diese Kombination von Furcht und Herausforderung ausgesprochen gut. 

„Steh auf“, befahl der Pharao und der junge Mann gehorchte sofort. 

Jackimhotep marschierte aufreizend langsam um ihn herum und musterte ihn genau. Ein schöner Mann. Nicht so androgyn wie viele der jungen Sklaven, die in seinem Dienst standen. Dieser hier strahlte Männlichkeit und eine gewisse Kraft und Stärke aus, die ihm gefiel. Mit einer Hand strich der Pharao nachlässig über den Oberarm - wirklich genauso samtige Haut wie der Händler versprochen hatte! Er setzte seine Wanderung und seine Musterung fort und ließ seine Finger über die verspannten Rückenmuskeln gleiten. Der Sklave kämpfte darum, sich nicht der Hand zu entziehen. Der Pharao fuhr den anderen Arm entlang und Da´Ny-El schloss die Augen, als der Herrscher seine Brust berührte. Man merkte, wie er sich zwang, ganz bewusst und ruhig weiter zu atmen, doch als die Finger wie zufällig über seine Brustwarzen glitten, konnte er ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken.  
Angst oder Erregung?

„Mein Diener Achmed…“  
Achmed? Quatsch, sein Diener müsste unbedingt den Namen eines Systemlords haben! Der, der ihnen die meisten Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte, der Fieseste! Yep! 

„Mein Diener Apophis wird dir neue Kleidung geben und dir erklären, wo alles zu finden ist. Danach wirst du …- nein, Jack, nicht sofort das *Eine*! Erst noch etwas Unverbindliches-….mir heute Abend zum Essen aufwarten.“ 

Jackimphotep VIII rief seinen Diener Apophis. Der erschien augenblicklich und mit vielen tiefen Verbeugungen. (Ja, genauso sollten sich Schlangen benehmen!) Er nahm Da´Ny-El mit sich nach nebenan. 

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Da´Ny-El zurück. Er trug eine kleine Amphore mit Wein und einen wertvollen Weinkelch.

Doch das Beeindruckendste war er selber. Er war nur noch mit einem weißen Lendenschurz aus feinster, fast durchsichtiger, ägyptischer Baumwolle bekleidet. Seine parfümierte und geölte Haut glänzte matt mit goldenem Puder. Seine Oberarme schmückten zwei mit blauem Lapislazuli besetzte Armbänder, genau in der Farbe seiner Augen. Seine Fußknöchel umschlangen zwei golddurchwirkte Bänder, die an Fesseln erinnerten. 

– Uupps, wo kam denn das her? Daniel und Fesseln? Aber der Gedanke hatte was! Mal sehen, was er daraus machen konnte. Aber erst einmal weiter in der Abendunterhaltung.

Jackimhotep VIII lag auf einer niedrigen Ruhebank und der Sklave schenkte ihm kniend Wein ein. Als er ihm den Becher reichte, berührten sich ihre Finger kurz und der Pharao spürte wie er schon bei dieser einfachen Berührung schlagartig hart wurde.

Jack musste bei diesem Gedanken schief grinsen. Okay, Daniel hatte manchmal den Effekt auf ihn, dass er in den unpassendsten Momenten, selbst bei Besprechungen, bei denen General Hammond zugegen war, gegen eine Erektion ankämpfen musste. Aber von einer Sekunde auf die andere, das war wohl etwas… übertrieben. Obwohl, war das jetzt seine Phantasie, oder nicht? Also bitte, da konnte er doch denken, was er wollte!

Der Pharao war also sofort sehr erregt, streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr durch die fast schulterlangen Haare - noch länger, als Daniel sie getragen hatte, als sie sich kennen lernten. Dann wanderte die Hand den Arm herunter und strich auf ihrem Rückweg über die Brust. Der Sklave ließ die Zärtlichkeiten ohne ein Anzeichen dafür, ob sie ihm gefielen oder nicht, über sich ergehen. Jackimhotep beugte sich weiter vor und umspielte den Bauchnabel mit einem Finger. Zentimeterweise wanderte seine Hand tiefer und kam genau auf dem Rand des Lendenschurzes zu liegen. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr die Linie, die den Sklaven von völliger Nacktheit trennte, ganz langsam nach. Die Bauchmuskeln des Sklaven verkrampften sich, als er gegen den Reflex zu fliehen ankämpfte. Mit unendlicher Langsamkeit wanderte die Hand des Pharaos zu der goldenen Brosche, die den Schurz auf den Hüften hielt. Seine Finger fuhren das filigrane Muster nach, den Sklaven mit der Ungewissheit quälend, ob und wann er sie lösen würde. 

Die Augen des jungen Mannes waren jetzt geschlossen, sein Atem ging hektisch, die vollen Lippen zitterten unkontrolliert. Er fuhr sich immer wieder nervös mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe, um sie zu befeuchten. Der Pharao beugte sich vor und fing die Zunge mit seinen Lippen ein. Und in dem Moment, in dem er mit der Zunge in den Mund des Sklaven vordrang, löste er die Brosche. Das letzte und einzige Kleidungsstück des jungen Mannes glitt zu Boden. Der Pharao lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und betrachtete Danie....Da´Ny-El, der nun, von leichter Röte überzogen, in seiner prächtigen Nacktheit, vor ihm kniete. 

* * * * * * * *

Wow, ja, das gefiel Jack schon sehr gut! Ein sehr anregendes Bild! Er sortierte seine langsam ungemütlich eng werdende Hose neu und setzte sich noch etwas bequemer hin. 

* * * * * * * *

… … Der Pharoa streckte die Hand zu dem jungen Mann aus und zog ihn neben sich auf die Liegestatt. Blaue Augen, blauer noch als Meer in der Vormittagsonne, schauten ihn abwartend an. Der Blick eines gefangenen Tieres, vorsichtig und mit fast spürbarer Angst vermischt.  
Der Pharao ließ erneut seine Hände über den Körper des Sklaven wandern. Er fuhr die edlen Gesichtszüge nach, strich über den Hals, kratzte über die mit Henna gefärbten Brustwarzen bis sie sich deutlich abhoben und näherte sich dann den Hüften. 

Der Sklave rang um seine Fassung, doch als der Pharao ihn erneut küssen wollte, konnte er nicht mehr. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei stieß er seinen neuen Besitzer von sich und versuchte sich unter ihm wegzurollen. Ein eiserner Griff verhinderte seine Flucht. Unerbittlich hielten die Hände des Pharaos jetzt seine Oberarme umklammert und drückten ihn auf die Liegestatt. Dem junge Sklaven stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch wagte er noch einen letzten, verzweifelten Befreiungsversuch. 

Der Pharao bewunderte den tollkühnen Mut, doch konnte er seine Autorität nicht so herausfordern lassen. Er musste reagieren. Und so sah er sich gezwungen nun zu einem seidenen Band greifen, das praktischerweise gleich neben ihm lag. Er bog die Arme des Sklaven über dessen Kopf und als der sich immer noch wehrte, flüsterte er drohend: „Ich werde dich an meine Lieblingskrokodile verfüttern lassen, wenn du nicht still liegst.“ 

Erschreckt riss der junge Mann die Augen auf, stellte aber jegliche Gegenwehr ein. Mit einem raschen Griff befestigte er die Arme des Sklaven über dessen Kopf, an der Lehne der Liege, die irgendein vorausschauender Künstler gleich so gearbeitet hatte, dass sie sich bestens für diese Art von Spielchen eignete. 

Nun lag Da´Ny-El hilflos, nackt und gefesselt vor Pharao Jackimhotep VIII. 

* * * * * * * *

Cool! Wirklich cool! Jack merkte, dass ihn dieses Bild kurzatmig werden ließ. Ein Daniel, der seiner Gnade ausgeliefert war – das war Stoff, der einem zu Kopf steigen konnte. Und eine Pharao–Sklaven-Phantasie war ein ungefährlicher Ort dieser Vorstellung nachzugehen. Eine Weile tat Jack nichts, als sich das Bild in allen Einzelheiten auszumalen… …

* * * * * * * *

… … von der seidigen Haut, des sich heftig hebenden und senkenden Brustkorbs, über die gefesselten Handgelenken und die vorwurfsvoll blickenden Augen, bis hin zu den Brustwarzen, die nach einigen Minuten gar nicht anders konnten, als auf seine sanften Lippen zu reagieren. Und als der Pharao den goldschimmernden Körper mit feuchten Küssen und kleinen Bissen herunterwanderte, reckte sich seinen Fingern schon bald Da´Ny-Els Glied hoch aufgerichtet entgegen. 

Der Sklave hatte seinen gekonnten Zärtlichkeiten nichts mehr entgegen zu setzten. Er wimmerte leise und dieses Mal war der Pharao überzeugt, dass es vor hilflosem Verlangen war. Jackimhotep widmete sich dem heißen, in seiner Hand pochenden Glied so lange mit kleinen Küssen, bis Da´Ny-El sich unter ihm wand und immer wieder laut aufstöhnte. Selbstverständlich stand ein nach Sandelholz duftendes, angewärmtes Öl in einer goldenen Schale bereit. Als der Pharao seine Finger darin eintauchte, um die Sache zu Ende zu bringen, hob Da´Ny-El seinen Kopf die wenigen Zentimeter, die ihm die Fesseln als Spielraum ließen, an und küsste den Pharao aus eigenem Antrieb.

* * * * * * * *

„Jack?“  
„Da´Ny-El?“  
„Jack?! Aufwachen!“ Jemand spreizte sich über Jack, saß jetzt auf seinem Schoß, und hauchte ihm einen weiteren flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

Widerstrebend öffnete Colonel Jack O’Neill die Augen. Ein warmer, schwitzender, schwerer Archäologe stützte seine Hände rechts und links von seinem Kopf an der Pyramide hinter ihm ab. Lachende Augen blickten in schläfrige braune Augen, deren Lider noch einmal flatterten, um die Trägheit zu verscheuchen. Hätte Daniel nicht noch fünf Minuten länger mit seinen Ausgrabungen beschäftigt sein können? Echt schlechtes Timing!

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen“, brummelte Jack mit trockener Kehle und tastete nach der Wasserflasche, die jetzt neben ihm im heißen Sand lag, da die Sonne gewandert war.  
„Nein? Und du hattest auch keinen anregenden Traum?“, erkundigte sich Daniel spöttisch und bewegte seine Hüften so, dass er gegen Jacks Erektion rieb.  
„Hör auf damit, Daniel. Wir hatte uns doch geeinigt: nicht auf Missionen,“ erwiderte O’Neill und versuchte ernsthaft, Daniel an den Hüften weg zu schieben.

„Dann sag mir, wovon du geträumt hast“, beharrte Daniel, bewegte sich erneut und ließ Jack deutlich fühlen, dass er zurzeit in der stärkeren Position war.  
„Daniel, du willst es gar nicht wissen!“, versicherte ihm O’Neill und versuchte immer noch Daniel von seinem Schoß zu schubsen.  
„Jack, wenn es diesen Effekt auf dich hatte“, meinte Daniel und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Vorderseite von Jacks Hose, „will ich es mit Sicherheit wissen.“

Daniel wollte … besonders schlau sein? Konnte er haben! Mit einem sehr fetten Grinsen, das bis zu den Ohren reichte, meinte also O’Neill: „Schön, wenn du darauf bestehst: Wie du da so auf den Knien vor der Statue gelegen hast, habe ich mir vorgestellt, ich sei der Pharao und du mein neu erworbener Sklave.“ Triumphierend schaute er Daniel an. 

„Aha…“ entgegnete Daniel mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Das waren ja interessante Informationen! Auf so etwas stand Jack also, wenn er seinem Unterbewusstsein freien Lauf ließ? Wirklich …. sehr aufschlussreich! Laut fuhr er fort: „Politisch nicht sehr korrekt oder, Colonel O’Neill?“

„Das, was du hier gerade tust, ist politisch ja wohl auch nicht sehr korrekt, Dr. Jackson, oder?“

Daniel lachte leise und dann fragte er tatsächlich: „War ich dein Arbeitssklave oder dein … Sexsklave?“  
Jetzt musste auch Jack lachen, strich über Daniels Oberschenkel und fragte anzüglich: „Was meinst du denn, was im alten Ägypten dein Los gewesen wäre?“  
„Ich wäre Schriftgelehrter geworden“, entgegnete Daniel ohne das geringste Zögern.

„Ich hatte dich fürs Bett gekauft;“ stellte Jack brutal direkt fest und bemerkte, wie sich Daniels Atem beschleunigte. Shit, er hätte die Worte gern zurückgenommen oder doch zumindest den Tonfall geändert, um es nicht ganz so…gefühllos klingen zu lassen. Er hätte am liebsten …. Doch Daniel schien ihm keinesfalls böse zu sein. Schien sich an seinem Tonfall nicht zu stören. Denn, was war das, was sich da gegen seinen Bauch zu drücken begann? Mit jeder Bewegung, die Daniel machte, deutlicher? 

„Und? Habe ich deine Erwartungen erfüllt?“, erkundigte sich Daniel in diesem Moment wie beiläufig und nur sein nervöses Knabbern an der Unterlippe verriet, dass er der Antwort mehr Bedeutung zumaß als er sich den Anschein geben wollte. 

„Du warst perfekt, Daniel, nur ein wenig unkooperativ und so musste ich dich leider ans Bett fesseln“, erwiderte Jack gnadenlos ehrlich. Schade, dass Daniel gerade die Pyramide hinter ihm anstarrte, denn er hätte zu gerne die Reaktion auf seine Worte in seinen Augen gelesen. Dann nahm er sich vor, diesem Gespräch wieder etwas mehr Leichtigkeit zu geben, ehe ihn Daniel als Rohling bezeichnen konnte, auch wenn er gerade alles getan hatte, um sich dieses Image zu verdienen. So setzte er Daniel grinsend seinen Zeigefinger auf die Brust und fuhr übertrieben anklagend fort: „Und dann, mein lieber Dr. Jackson, haben Sie einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen: Sie haben Ihren Colonel vor ..äh…wie soll ich sagen… vor Vollendung der Tatsachen aus seinem Traum gerissen!“ 

Es war als Scherz gedacht gewesen. Doch als er Daniel anschaute, sah Jack, dass dieser die Stirn runzelte und sehr intensiv nachdachte. So, als ob er eine neue Schrift entschlüsseln müsste.  
Oh, nein, das sah gar nicht gut aus! Das sah ja genauso aus, als würde dort eine Vorlesung über die Grundrechte des Menschen auf ihn warten! Wahrscheinlich würde ihm Daniel gleich mitteilen, dass es, selbst in Tagträumen, schlechter Stil war, ein Teammitglied zu versklaven. Auffordernd zog Jack seine Augenbrauen nach oben und fragte betont forsch: „Hey, Spacemonkey, was ist los?“

Intensiv blaue Augen blickten ihn jetzt durchdringend an und ohne auf die verhasste Anrede einzugehen fragte Daniel flüsternd: „Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich meinen unverzeihlichen Fehler heute Abend … wieder gutmache und … wir fahren genau dort fort, wo ich dich unterbrochen habe?“  
Daniel hatte Mühe, den Satz raus zu bringen. Sein rasender Puls und die Hitze ließen ihn einen Moment schwindelig werden. Oder sollte es vielleicht doch eher der Vorschlag sein, den er gerade Jack unterbreitet hatte? Aber Himmel, Jack war einer seiner Lieblingsphantasien so nahe gekommen wie noch nie zuvor und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm hier bot, nicht ergriff.

„Heh?? Du warst nackt ans Bett gefesselt!“, platzte Jack heraus, von Daniels Antwort völlig überrascht und verunsichert.  
„Klingt doch … vielversprechend“, erwiderte Daniel leichthin, und Jack konnte ihn einen Moment nur ungläubig anstarren. 

Daniels Hände fuhren in kleinen Kreisen über Jacks Brustkorb und er widmete dieser Tätigkeit all seine Konzentration, so dass er ihm nicht in die Augen schauen brauchte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Jack gegenüber Andeutungen machte, dass ihm so etwas gefallen könnte und er war sich nicht sicher, wie Jack darauf reagieren würde. Wenn Jack ihn jetzt auslachen würde oder es … abartig fände, er würde vor Scham im Boden versinken. Im Dunkeln, in der Sicherheit seines Schlafzimmers, hatte es längst nicht so provokant geklungen, wie jetzt im hellen Tageslicht. Hoffentlich …. 

Klingt doch vielversprechend? Jetzt war es an Jack, ganz intensiv nachzudenken. Was zum Teufel bot ihm Daniel da gerade an? Die Verwirklichung seiner Phantasie? Denn….das konnte doch nicht - mit anderen Vorzeichen - auch eine von Daniels Phantasien sein? Oder doch? Er räusperte sich und fragte mit misstrauischem Blick: „Du … versuchst mich nicht gerade reinzulegen?“

„Jack, ich würde so ein Angebot niemals machen, wenn ich nicht bereit wäre, es auch einzuhalten“, versicherte ihm Daniel. Sein schneller Atem strafte seine ruhige Stimme Lügen. Ganz so gelassen, wie er sich gab, war er doch nicht. 

„Mann, Daniel!“, keuchte O’Neill, dessen Gehirn gerade von Bildern überflutet wurde, die alle einen nackten Daniel in sehr unterwürfigen Positionen zeigten. „Gib mir das nächste Mal eine Vorwarnung, ehe du wieder so ein Angebot machst! Du kannst einen alten Mann wirklich an den Rand eines Herzinfarkts treiben! Du willst mir also tatsächlich sagen, dass du…, dass ich, … dass wir …“

 

„Sir?“, meldete sich das Sprechfunkgerät mit Carters Stimme.  
Mein Gott, hatte denn niemand in diesem Team ein Gefühl dafür, wann es unpassend war den SG-1 Leiter zu stören und wann nicht? Er müsste mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit allen reden! 

Ohne auf eine Bestätigung des Colonels zu warten, fuhr Carters Stimme fort: „Wir sind hier unten fertig und machen uns jetzt auf den Rückweg. Wir haben nichts außer leeren Gängen vorgefunden. Keine Wandmalereien, keine Hieroglyphen, nichts.“ 

„O’Neill, wenn es hier etwas Interessantes gibt, dann liegt es außerhalb der Pyramide. Hier unten ist rein gar nichts,“ bestätigte Teal´c. „Wir sind in fünf Minuten bei euch.“

„Okay, verlauft euch nicht“, gab O’Neill ihnen noch mit auf den Weg und kappte die Sprechverbindung. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Daniel. Diese kurze Unterbrechung hatte gereicht, ihn wieder halbwegs dienstlich werden zu lassen.  
„Ich würde sagen, das Interessanteste, was es hier gibt, sitzt zurzeit sowieso auf meinem Schoß. Also, Daniel, runter da! Du hast gehört, was Teal´c gesagt hat: fünf Minuten.“ Er würde sich später die Zeit nehmen, genauer über Daniels Worte nachzudenken, jetzt musste er sich dringend erst einmal wieder … entspannen, wollte er Carter nicht einen weiteren Grund für Sticheleien bieten.

Daniel gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss, dann meinte er grinsend: „ Ja, Pharao Jack, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl“ und erhob sich.

Pharao Jack! Wow, so hatte der Sklave ihn nie genannt! Wenn er es recht bedachte, so hatte er den Sklaven gar nicht sprechen lassen. Und jetzt nannte ihn Daniel „Pharao“! Daniel war echt nicht hilfreich, wenn es um die Rückkehr in die Realität ging! Aber er musste ihm noch unbedingt mitteilen, dass sein korrekter Titel Pharao Jackimhotep VIII war. Es ging ja nicht an, dass man seine ganze Ahnenreihe unter den Tisch fallen ließ. Daniel, als Historiker, würde das sicher verstehen. Er ergriff Daniels hingestreckte Hand, ließ sich von ihm hochziehen und war gerade damit beschäftigt, den Sand aus seiner Kleidung zu klopfen, als Carter und Teal´c aus der Pyramide traten. „Alles klar bei euch?“, erkundigte sich Jack.

„Ja, Sir. Wie schon gesagt: in der Pyramide war gar nichts, aber es war schön kühl. - Eh, Sir? Sie hätten vielleicht mitkommen sollen. Sie sehen sehr erhitzt aus.“

Oh Gott! Wollte Carter schon wieder etwas andeuten? Dann musste O´Neill grinsen. Nope, auf solche verrückten Vorstellungen konnte wohl nur er kommen: Pharaonen, die Teammitglieder von umherziehenden Sklavenhändlern erwerben! Wurde vielleicht nur noch getoppt von den Gedanken, die durch Daniels Kopf wandern mussten. Denn wenn der Blick, den ihm der Archäologe da in diesem Moment zuwarf, irgendeinen Rückschluss auf dessen Gedankengänge zuließ, so schien Daniel gerade einigen interessanten Erkenntnissen auf der Spur zu sein. 

Oh ja, Daniel! Und du weißt noch gar nicht, was ich heute Abend mit dir vorhabe! Er warf Daniel ein breites Grinsen zu. 

Dann würde O´Neill etwas nüchterner: denn wenn er ganz ehrlich war, wusste er es auch noch nicht….. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Das Treffen mit General Hammond nach der Rückkehr vom Wüstenplaneten P63 479 war kurz. Extrem kurz. Teal´c gab zu Protokoll, nichts von Wert entdeckt zu haben. Major Carters Resümee war, dass man diesen Planeten ruhigen Gewissens von ihrer Liste streichen könnte. Colonel O´Neill murmelte etwas von: „Sand, nichts als Sand“ und wenn nicht wenigstens Dr. Jackson mit dem ihm üblichen Enthusiasmus verkündet hätte: „Ich habe aber Aufzeichnungen von einer gut erhaltenen Statue und einer Inschrift gemacht“, hätte sich der General bestimmt gefragt, warum er sein Team auf eine solche Expedition geschickt hatte.

So meinte er nur: „In Ordnung. Zur Abwechslung ist es ja auch mal ganz angenehm, wenn Sie ohne Schreckensmeldungen heimkommen. Melden Sie sich noch kurz bei Dr. Fraiser auf der Krankenstation, dann sind Sie für die nächsten beiden Tage beurlaubt. Unser nächstes Meeting ist am Freitag, genau um null-achthundert. - Wegtreten.“

Nach diesem offiziellen Teil wurde aus General Hammond wieder George und er fragte O’Neill, während er mit ihm Richtung Krankenstation ging, jovial: „So, Jack, scheint für Sie ja ein sehr interessanter Ausflug gewesen zu sein. Wie haben Sie denn den ganzen Tag rumgebracht?“  
„Ich habe etwas für meine Urlaubsbräune getan, Sir. Erspart mir das Sonnenstudio,“ entgegnete O’Neill grinsend. Und ich habe mich in Pharao Jackimhotep VIII verwandelt und Daniel gekauft, hätte er ja liebend gerne noch hinzugefügt, aber er nahm an, dass Hammond davon lieber nichts wissen wollte.  
„Dann ist das Geld für die Stargate-Missionen ja gut angelegt;“ erwiderte der General gutgelaunt. „Wir sehen uns am Freitag.“ Jack salutierte nachlässig und verschwand auf der Krankenstation.

Das restliche Team hatte sich schon auf den Stühlen und Betten verteilt. Dr. Fraiser maß gerade bei Teal´c den Blutdruck, ehe sie ihre unvermeidliche Lampe zur Hand nahm und Teal´c in die Augen leuchtete. Die anderen Drei schauten sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln an.

Major Carter fragte O’Neill: „Sir, da wir bis übermorgen frei haben, sollten wir nicht mal wieder zusammen etwas trinken gehen? Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?“  
„Heute Abend?“, nuschelte er um das Fieberthermometer herum, dass Janet ihm gerade zwischen die Lippen gesteckt hatte. Seine mangelnde Begeisterung war ihm deutlich anzuhören. Heute hatte er doch noch eine Verabredung, die er auf keinen Fall vermissen wollte! 

Sam war ihre Enttäuschung anzusehen, als sie mit einem Schulterzucken erwiderte: „Na, dann vielleicht ein anderes Mal.“  
Daniel versuchte zu vermitteln:„Was haltet ihr davon, wir gehen zusammen etwas essen? Wir hatten doch alle noch nichts Anständiges.“ Das würde sich wenigstens nicht so ewig lange hinziehen, wie manch einer von Carters Kneipenbesuchen.  
„DanielJackson, dein Vorschlag ist sehr gut, da ich heute gerne etwas anderes als Kantinenessen zu mir nehmen würde,“ entschied der Jaffa kurzerhand für sie alle die Frage der Abendgestaltung.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

So saßen sie eine Stunde später, auf Teal’cs besonderen Wunsch, in einem dieser Eat-as-much-as-you-can Restaurants. Riesige, saftige Steaks vor sich und frisches kühles Bier, das ihnen deutlich machte, wie sehr sie die glühende Hitze tagsüber ausgetrocknet hatte. Inzwischen fand selbst Colonel O’Neill, dass das mit dem Essen keine so ganz schlechte Idee gewesen war. Er war auch längst nicht so sarkastisch, wie Daniel befürchtet hatte - längst nicht so, wie er normalerweise reagierte, wenn er etwas gegen seinen Willen tun sollte. 

Das Gespräch plätscherte angenehm dahin, sie lästerten über Abwesende und frozzelten über Anwesende. Doch bevor Teal´c nach zwei Stunden die dritte Runde Bier bestellen konnte, griff Daniel ein. Das letzte, was er heute Abend wollte, war ein angetrunkener oder betrunkener Colonel. „Ehm, Teal´c, ich denke es war ein anstrengender Tag und wir sollten jetzt lieber nach Hause gehen.“

„DanielJackson, es ist noch relativ früh. Ich habe gelernt, dass die Ta’uri erst spät zu Bett gehen, wenn sie am nächsten Tag keiner Arbeit nachgehen müssen. Oder musst du heute noch eine Übersetzung anfertigen?“  
Daniel warf einen Blick auf O’Neill, der niemanden entging und meinte dann grinsend: „Nein, keine Übersetzung. Aber ich muss Jack heute Abend noch etwas zu einem Pharao erklären, zu dem er noch einige Fragen hatte.“

Jack verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und musste husten. Dieser verdammte Wissenschaftler! Wollte ihn wohl in Verlegenheit bringen? Was sollten denn die anderen bei so einem eindeutigen Blick und so einer zweideutigen Formulierung denken?

Carter grinste auch gleich los: „Aber Sir! So viel Arbeitseifer nach Dienstschluss! Was soll Ihnen Daniel denn … vorlesen?“  
„Carter, ich gehe zu Ihren Gunsten mal davon aus, das zwei Bier, ein Bier zu viel für Sie waren“, grummelte der Colonel in das allgemeine Gelächter hinein. „Entgegen anders lautenden Gerüchten, bin ich nämlich durchaus in der Lage zu lesen.“  
„Warum sollte jemand annehmen, dass du nicht lesen kannst, O’Neill? Du bist doch ein Colonel der Airforce,“ erkundigte sich Teal´c erstaunt.  
„Ta’uri –Witze, “ klärte ihn Daniel glucksend auf und hatte Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen. „Fast so schlimm wie Jaffa-Witze.“

„In der Tat?“ Einen Augenblick machte der Jaffa ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf, d.h. seine Freunde beobachteten fasziniert, wie er seine Mundwinkel immerhin bis in die Waagerechte brachte, ehe er fragte: „Habe ich euch eigentlich schon den Witz erzählt, in dem zwei Schlangenkopf-Wachen auf einen ihnen unbekannten Systemlord stoßen? Nein? Also…“ Ehe Teal´c richtig loslegen konnte, winkte O’Neill die Bedienung heran und ließ sich die Rechnung bringen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Carter kehrte mit Teal´c in die Basis zurück und Daniel fuhr mit Jack heim. Schon an der ersten Kreuzung fragte er vorsichtig: „Ehm…, du bist doch auch froh, dass wir wieder mal mit den beiden essen waren, oder?“

„Klar, doch! Und ich gebe auch gerne den Idioten vom Dienst ab.“ Jack bretterte noch so eben bei Gelb über die Kreuzung und als einer der anderen Autofahrer hupte, schimpfte er lauthals: „Dieser beschissene Schlangenwurm!“  
Dann wandte er sich an Daniel: „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, als du das mit dem Pharao gesagt hast? Glaubst du, Sam nimmt auch nur einen Moment an, dass wir beide heute Abend auf dem Sofa sitzen und Bilderbücher mit ägyptischen Göttern und Pharaonen anschauen?“

„Nein, Jack.“ Daniel rieb sich müde die Augen. Das lief ja gar nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.  
„Du wolltest mich in Verlegenheit bringen.“  
„Nein, Jack.“  
„Hey, kannst du auch noch einen anderen Satz, großer Linguist?“ Schwang da etwa schon ein Lachen in Jacks Stimme mit?  
„Ja, Jack“, erwiderte Daniel also in genau dem gleichen Tonfall wie bei den beiden vorhergehenden Sätzen und schaute Jack dazu erwartungsvoll an.  
Der seufzte theatralisch, dann grinste er.  
Gott sei Dank!, dachte der Archäologe und atmete erleichtert auf.  
Dann fragte er Daniel doch tatsächlich: „Übst du schon einmal für deine Rolle als gehorsamer Sklave?“

„Jack!“, lachte Daniel. „Davon war nie die Rede! Ich habe nackt ans Bett gefesselt zugestimmt, nicht, deinen Müll raus zu bringen, dein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen oder dir die Pantoffeln hinterher zu tragen!“  
„Zu schade. Pantoffeln brauche ich zwar nicht, aber vor meiner Waschmaschine türmt sich ein großer Haufen und in die Spülmaschine geht auch nichts mehr rein, weil ich immer noch nicht dazu gekommen bin, sie auszuräumen. Was den Rasen angeht, den ich meinen Nachbarn gegenüber als „Biotop“ verkaufe...“ Jack zuckte vielsagend mit den Schultern. 

Und dann wusste Jack auf einmal wieder, warum er manchmal den Eindruck hatte, der junge Archäologe wäre einfach zu gut für diese Welt. Zu gut für diese beschissenen, falschen Götter, die hinter fast jedem Sternentor auf sie lauerten und vor allem zu gut für ihn, Mr. Sarkasmus persönlich. Denn Daniel sagte tatsächlich: „Jack, ich will dir morgen gerne dabei helfen. Aber wenn es geht, nicht mehr heute Abend.“

,Wenn es geht’… Jack musste schlucken. Verdammt, kein Pharao könnte wohl jemals einem Sklaven so viel Hilfsbereitschaft und Verständnis befehlen, wie Daniel ihm freiwillig schenkte! Er war so ein Trottel, wenn er annahm, dass dieser Jackimhotep VIII jemals mehr als er haben könnte! Er wusste nicht genau, was Daniel sich von diesem Abend versprach, aber er schwor sich, auf jeden von Daniels Wünschen einzugehen! 

Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass das weit mehr bedeutete, als sich zurückzulehnen und Daniel `nun mach mal´ zu befehlen. Und noch etwas ging ihm auf: wie viel Vertrauen Daniel in ihn setzte. Zuzugeben, dass man davon träumte, man sei der große Pharao, brauche bloß mit den Fingern schnippen und alles lag einem zu Füßen – hey, solch eine Phantasie hatte Stammtischniveau und erforderte keinen Mut! Das, was Daniel ihm heute Nachmittag eingestanden hatte …. O’Neill wusste nicht, ob er das auch gekonnt hätte, selbst wenn er sich so etwas von Daniel gewünscht hätte. 

Überrascht blickte Daniel auf, als Jack eine Hand vom Steuer nahm, einmal fest seine Hand drückte und sie erst wieder losließ, als er an der nächsten Kreuzung einen Blinker setzen musste. Daniel hätte ihn gerne gefragt, zu welchem stillen Einverständnis er gerade gekommen war. Aber er wusste, dass Jack Erklärungen hasste und Erklärungen zu Gefühlen ganz besonders. So nahm er es einfach als eine von Jacks seltenen Zuneigungsbekundungen außerhalb des Bettes hin. Genoss sie und nervte Jack nicht mit Nachfragen.

\-------------------------------------------------

Im Haus angekommen steuerte Jack auf die Küche zu und erkundigte sich:„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?“  
„Nein, danke. Ich hatte genug, besonders Alkohol.“  
„Daran hat sich seit unserer ersten Begegnung nichts geändert, du bist immer noch eine billige Verabredung“, lächelte Jack und goss sich ein großes Glas Orangensaft ein, das er auf einen Zug leerte.

Daniel lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Küchenschrank und meinte: „Ja, daran hat sich nichts geändert.“ Aber glücklicherweise hatte sich ihre Beziehung geändert. Er war nicht mehr das heimatlose Wesen, das Jack damals aus Mitleid mit nach Hause genommen hatte und dem er einen Platz für die Nacht gegeben hatte.  
Jetzt gab es jemanden, dem er angehörte. Und heute Abend würde er Jack zeigen, dass er ihm manchmal auch in jeder Bedeutung des Wortes gehören wollte. Ihm wurde ganz flau und auch kribbelig im Magen bei diesem Gedanken.

Jack stellte das leere Glas zu dem gefährlich schwankenden Geschirrberg – er hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben – und meinte forsch: „Okay, Dr. Jackson, gehen wir es an!“  
„Okay, Colonel O´Neill. Schlafzimmer?“  
„Schlafzimmer!“ 

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad, kamen sie dort auch an. Noch an der Tür legte Jack seine Hände auf Daniels Schultern und sagte eindringlich: „Daniel, ich nehme an, das weißt du, aber ich wollte dir noch einmal sagen: wann immer du heute Abend nicht mehr magst, sag es mir und ich höre sofort auf! Egal wann, hörst du?“

„Wenn ich das nicht wüsste, wäre ich jetzt sicher nicht hier“, antwortete Daniel ohne Zögern. „Mein Safeword ist … oh, ja, * Schlangenwurm*, wenn ich wirklich nicht mehr will. Bloße „Neins“ gehören zum Spiel.“ Daniel schaute Jack abwartend an.

„Daniel!!“, rief O´Neill mindestens fünf Töne zu hoch und räusperte sich hektisch.  
Daniel grinste nur. 

Safeword? ´Neins´ gehören zum Spiel? Oh Mann, er war in eine Falle getappt, an der Daniel offensichtlich schon seit längerer Zeit gebastelt hatte! Und heute Nachmittag hatte er ihm die Gelegenheit geboten, die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen! Aber hey, es gab Schlimmeres, als von Daniels dunklen Träumen überrascht zu werden! Er musste nur aufpassen, dass Daniel nicht den Ablauf des ganzen Abends bestimmen würde. Das hieß, er müsse versuchen, ihn ebenfalls zu überraschen. 

So schubste er Daniel ins Schlafzimmer und baute sich vor ihm auf. Er fuhr in wieder normaler Tonhöhe fort: „Okay. Wenn das geklärt ist, weiter im Programm.“ Sehr zu Daniels Überraschung sagte Jack als Erstes:„ Zieh mir das Hemd aus!“  
„Dir?“  
„Probleme damit?“  
„Nein, ich dachte nur…“  
„Du denkst jetzt mal ein Stündchen gar nichts, überlässt das einfach mir und…“, er grinste Daniel frech an, „tust ohne Diskussion einfach das, was ich dir sage.“ Hab ich dich erwischt, Dr. Jackson!

Daniel merkte, wie ihn die Worte zu erregen begannen. Jack schien den … Sinn des Spiels ja erfreulich schnell erfasst zu haben.  
„Ich wette, auf so eine Situation wartest du schon seit Jahren“, neckte er und begann O’Neills Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
„Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen!“

Daniel arbeitete aufreizend langsam und unterbrach seine Tätigkeit alle paar Augenblicke mit kleinen Küssen auf die Stellen, die er in dem Moment von der Kleidung befreite.  
„Daniel!“, meinte O´Neill drohend, als dessen Lippen gar nicht mehr aufhören wollten, seine Brustwarzen zu verwöhnen.  
„Ja?“ Mit viel zu unschuldigem Tonfall und Blick stoppte Daniel für einen Moment seine Tätigkeit. Er schaute Jack abwartend an.  
„Übertreib es nicht!“, warnte ihn Jack.  
„Oder?“ Daniels Gesichtsausdruck gab nicht den kleinsten Hinweis darauf, was er jetzt als Antwort erwartete.  
„Ich werde dich an meine Lieblingskrokodile verfüttern lassen“, erwiderte Jack unverzüglich.

Daniel machte große Augen, dann fing er leise an zu lachen, dann lauter und schließlich japste er: „Jack! Wo…ho …nen die …in deinem… Keller?“

Shit, bei dem anderen Da´Ny-El hatte die Drohung besser funktioniert! Phh! Da musste er wohl mal andere Seiten aufziehen!  
Ohne also Daniels Frage einer Antwort zu würdigen, ließ sich Jack nach hinten aufs Bett fallen, lehnte sich gegen die Kissen und sagte: „Jetzt du. Zieh dich aus! Vollständig. Aber vergiss nicht, dass ich sehr verwöhnt bin und dass es nicht damit getan ist, dass du einen neuen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufstellst, Sklave.“  
„Hattet Ihr an ein bisschen verführerisches Hüftkreisen gedacht, erhabener Pharao?“, lachte Daniel.  
„Tu deinen Talenten keinen Zwang an“, forderte Jack ihn auf und setzte sich so zurecht, dass er einen besseren Blick auf Daniel werfen konnte. 

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Denn Daniel war sich Jacks Blick nur allzu bewusst, als er jetzt - wieder ernster - begann, als Erstes seine Schuhe wegzukicken. Das war noch einfach. Doch dann begann er sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und seine Finger zitterten. Himmel, auf was hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen?  
Daniel zwang sich, zwei Mal tief durchzuatmen. Wieso war er eigentlich so nervös? Nur weil Jack „ausziehen“ befohlen hatte? Es war doch beileibe nicht das erste Mal, dass Jack ihn nackt sehen würde! Nur gut, dass sein Freund schon mal nicht mehr vollständig angezogen war, das hätte diesen brennenden Blick, den er auf seinem Körper spürte, noch unerträglicher gemacht. Halt, was hieß eigentlich, `unerträglich’? Daniel konnte in Jacks Augen nur Bewunderung lesen - und Ungeduld! - trotz Jacks anders lautender Worten. Seine Ruhe kehrte langsam zurück. Jack würde etwas zu sehen bekommen! 

Er trat bis auf zwei Schritte an das Bett heran, dann drehte er Jack den Rücken zu und ließ das Hemd zentimeterweise über seine Schultern gleiten. Bevor er es auf den Boden fallen ließ, spannte er noch einmal seine Rücken- und Oberarmmuskeln an, so dass Jack keinen Zweifel daran haben brauchte, wer hier seine Zeit im Fitnessraum der Basis gut nutzte. Ein rasches Luftholen von Jack zeigte ihm, dass die Vorführung nicht verschwendet gewesen war. Er musste innerlich grinsen. Sein lieber Jack war wirklich ein einfacher Fang! Und sooo berechenbar! Er drehte sich zurück und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose herunter, fuhr zwei Mal über seine, sich unter dem Slip deutlich abzeichnende Erektion und zog dann mit offenem Hosenschlitz erst einmal seine Socken aus. 

Jack suchte sich eine bequemere Position auf dem Bett und platzierte das Kissen über seinem Schoß neu. 

Daniel stieg aus der Jeans und beförderte sie mit einem gezielten Fußtritt in Richtung Schrank. Sein einziges Kleidungsstück war nun noch ein dunkelblauer Slip, der schon jetzt zu klein schien und jede Minute enger wurde. Ganz besonders, als er anfing, mit seinen Händen über seine Brust zu streichen und sanft die Brustwarzen zu umkreisen und an ihnen zu zupfen. Jacks Atem beschleunigte sich deutlich und Daniel sah, wie er rasch seine Lippen mit der Zunge befeuchtete. Hungrig folgten seine Augen jeder von Daniels Bewegungen und als der eine Hand unter das Taillengummi schob, hielt Jack die Luft an. 

Wahnsinn! Wo hatte der harmlose Archäologe nur gelernt, sich wie ein … verführerischer Sexsklave zu benehmen?  
Daniel strich unter dem Stoff mehrmals über seinen Schwanz und Jacks Kehle entrang sich ein leises Stöhnen, das er mit einem Hüsteln zu kaschieren versuchte. 

,Keine Chance, Jack, mir machst du nichts vor’, musste Daniel amüsiert denken, ´du kannst mir normalerweise schon kaum widerstehen, glaubst du etwa, du kannst es, wenn ich es darauf anlege?’  
Er drehte sich halb zur Seite, so dass Jack ihn ihm Profil sah und begann, den Slip langsam herunter zu ziehen. Er ließ Jack einen kurzen Blick auf seine Erregung werfen. Dann drehte er sich ganz herum und zog ihn etwas umständlich aus, indem er sich weiter als nötig nach vorne beugte. , Komm schon Jack, es gibt heute keine schriftlichen Einladungen!’

Das schien bei Jack jetzt endlich auch angekommen zu sein, denn der schleuderte das Kissen zur Seite, stürzte sich auf Daniel, umfasste dessen Hüften und beförderte ihn schwungvoll aufs Bett. Daniel landete auf dem Rücken und grinste: „Hast du es aber eilig!“  
Schon im selben Moment schon warf Jack sich über ihn und stieß heiser hervor: „Ich hätte mir gleich denken können, dass du meine Anordnung zu deinen Gunsten auslegst!“ Als Daniel etwas antworten wollte, legte er ihm eine Hand über den Mund und sagte: „Kein Wort! Kein einziges! Verstanden?“  
Einen Moment zögerte Daniel, dann nickte er.

„Sehr schön!“, zeigte sich Jack zufrieden. Dann strich er einmal mit der Hand von Daniels Oberschenkel bis zu dessen Hals, und als sich ihm der jüngere Mann prompt entgegen reckte, meinte er grinsend: „Weißt du, Daniel, ich glaube nicht, dass du im alten Ägypten lange als Schriftgelehrter hinter irgendwelchen Papyrusrollen versauert wärst.“

„Ich wäre …“

Rigoros fiel ihm Jack ins Wort: „Wir hatten uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass du den Mund hältst.“ Jack schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nun, wenn du das nicht kannst, werde ich dich wohl ans Bett fesseln müssen.“

Daniel leuchtete nicht ganz ein, was das eine mit den anderen zu tun hatte. Er hatte noch nie gehört, dass Fesseln gegen Geschwätzigkeit half. Aber es war ja auch egal. Er war sich sicher, dass Jack in den nächsten Minuten jeden Vorwand zum Anlass genommen hätte, mit dem Programm fortzufahren.  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass diese Worte ihn leise aufseufzen ließen. Endlich kamen sie zu dem Teil, der schon den halben Nachmittag - während der Besprechung im Stargate-Center - und auch während des Abendessens, in seinem Geist vorherrschend war. Als Jack jetzt seine Handgelenke ergriff, um sie über seinen Kopf zu bringen, war er ihm sofort dabei behilflich. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen, während Jacks Finger seine Arme streichelten, und sich in spielerischer Vorwegnahme fest um seine Handgelenke schlossen.

„Oh, Scheiße, Daniel!“, fluchte O’Neill plötzlich los, dann brach er in hilfloses Gelächter aus.  
„Jack?“, fragte Daniel vorsichtig.  
„Ich …, ich bin so ein Idiot! Ich habe nichts zum Fesseln hier!“  
„Oh!.....Keinen Gürtel, keinen Schal?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.  
O´Neill schüttelte den Kopf: „Jedenfalls nicht in Reichweite!“  
„Du bist wirklich ein schlecht organisierter Pharao“, grinste Daniel. „Jetzt liegt hier ein williger Mann vor dir und du ... kannst nicht einmal was mit ihm anfangen.“

„Also, ganz so ist das nicht!“, stellte Jack klar. „Ich wüsste schon was ich mit ihm….. Ja, ich hab´s! Du bist also willig?“, fragte er mit gefährlich glitzernden Augen.  
Daniel warf ihm einen abwägenden und sehr misstrauischen Blick zu. „Werde ich es bereuen, wenn ich jetzt ,ja‘ sage?“  
„Wo ist dein Sportsgeist?“, forderte ihn Jack heraus.  
„Also schön: ja, ich bin willig,“ seufzte Daniel, der endlich mehr von Jack spüren wollte. 

„Gut, dann ab mit dir ins Badezimmer und hol die beiden Gürtel von unseren Bademänteln her“, befahl O´Neill mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.  
„Ich soll meine eigenen Fesseln herholen?“, fragte Daniel perplex.  
„Ja. Und unterwegs kannst du dir schon mal überlegen, was ich gleich damit tun werde“, schlug der Colonel vor und rollte sich von Daniel herunter.

„Du hast echt das Zeug zum Scheusal in dir, wenn du noch ein bisschen übst“, meinte Daniel kopfschüttelnd, während er sich erhob. Vor dem Bett wandte er sich noch einmal um, beugte sich zu Jack runter, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte: „Überleg du dir auch schon mal, was du gleich damit tun wirst“, dann verschwand er. 

Musste dieser verdammte Archäologe eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben? Es wurde Zeit, dass er endlich bestimmte wo es lang ging! So rief er ihm hinterher: „Und wenn du zurückkommst, denk daran: du bist mein Sklave und musst das tun, was ich sage!“ He, he, das sollte seinem Freund wohl ein bisschen zu denken geben! 

Aber Daniel steckte noch einmal den Kopf zur Tür herein und meinte leise und herausfordernd: „Bring mich dazu!“ Dann verschwand er endgültig. 

Jacks Hirn fuhr Achterbahn! Was war denn das für eine Aufforderung?? Verdammt, warum musste Daniel immer so zweideutig tun? Nun, vermutlich, weil er halt Daniel war. Wer sich den ganzen Tag mit irgendwelchen verworrenen Sätzen herumschlug, von denen er die Hälfte nicht mehr entziffern konnte, wurde wohl langsam selber so … vage.  
Doch dann überdachte er Daniels Aufforderung noch einmal und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er hier gerade derjenige war, der sich nicht bemühte genau hinzuhören. 

Komm schon, Alter, soll Daniel dir ein Drehbuch zukommen lassen? Da möchte jemand überwältigt werden. Keine Ahnung warum, aber der liebe Herr Archäologe, der sonst immer so auf seine Selbstständigkeit pocht, der sich in nichts, aber auch gar nichts hereinreden lassen will, hat nicht eine Sekunde protestiert, dass er den Sklaven spielen soll. Nein, er hat dir sogar klar gemacht, dass er den renitenten Sklaven spielen wird und du sollst ihn …zähmen,… unterwerfen,…gefügig machen. 

Jack merkte, wie ihm die Überlegungen schon wieder zu Kopf stiegen. Wie diese Wörter den Teil in ihm, der seinen Freund mit Haut und Haaren besitzen wollte, mit neuer Nahrung versorgten und ihn kurzatmig werden ließen. 

Mein Gott, Daniel bediente seine Ich-bin-der-große-Pharao-Phantasie wirklich in jeder Einzelheit!

\---------------------------------------

Im Badezimmer angekommen zog Daniel die beiden Gürtel aus den Schlaufen der Bademäntel, dann lehnte er sich gegen das Waschbecken und schaute nachdenklich in den Spiegel. So, nun hatte er es gesagt. Hatte Jack an seinen geheimsten Wünschen teilhaben lassen. Hatte ihm sogar eine Richtlinie mit an die Hand gegeben. Hoffentlich konnte Jack damit was anfangen.  
Sein Spiegelbild ließ ihn den Zweifel in seinen Augen sehen und so machte er sich selber Mut. Los, geh schon! Das kann der beste Abend deines Lebens werden! Sei kein Feigling!

\-----------------------------------------

Als Daniel zurückkam, saß Jack auf der Bettkante und winkte ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung heran. „Komm schon, Sklave, trödle nicht so herum.“ Ein wenig ruinierte er seinen autoritären Tonfall damit, dass er sich räuspern musste und mit deutlich angespannten Schultern auf Daniels Reaktion wartete. 

Die ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. So, Jack hatte also offensichtlich auch nachgedacht und wollte ein paar Großmachtphantasien ausleben? Konnte er haben! Daniel musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er jetzt direkt zwischen Jacks Beinen auf die Knie ging und Jack geschockt protestierte: „Aber, … aber Daniel!“ 

Dr. Daniel Jackson kniete jetzt tatsächlich, von leichter Röte überzogen, in seiner prächtigen Nacktheit vor ihm. Oh, Mist!! Jack musste einsehen, dass es ein deutlicher Unterschied war, über Unterwerfung zu phantasieren, oder tatsächlichen seinen Freund und Teamkollegen zu seinen Füßen zu sehen. Das einzige, das ihn beruhigte, war, als er mit einem schnellen Blick feststellte, dass Daniel von seiner Lage offensichtlich genauso erregt wurde wie er selber. 

„Bitte sehr, … mein Pharao“, meinte Daniel mit rauer Stimme und präsentierte die beiden Bademantelgürtel auf seiner offenen Hand. 

Jack schluckte noch einmal, nahm sie und legte einen der Gürtel neben sich. Den zweiten packte er an beiden Enden und forderte er Daniel auf: „Gib mir deine Handgelenke, … Sklave.“  
Er suchte in den blauen Augen vor ihm nach einem Zeichen von Ablehnung, aber alles, was er sah, war, dass Daniel einmal tief Luft holte. Dann streckte er ihm die an den Gelenken überkreuzten Hände entgegen. 

Oh, Himmel! Jack beneidete Daniel darum, dass seine Hände nicht auch nur eine Sekunde zitterten! Er war so nervös, dass er Mühe hatte, alle Knoten vorschriftsmäßig - wie bei den Pfadfindern gelernt - auszuführen. Das konnte doch nicht richtig sein, dass es ihn so…anmachte, Daniel, seinen Geliebten, in einer solchen Lage zu wissen!  
Er hatte es stets gehasst, wenn ihn wieder einmal eine Jaffa-Wache, vor einen dieser bescheuerten Goa’uld zu Boden geworfen hatte. Trotzdem jagte es ihm Schauder durch den Körper, Daniel jetzt vor sich knien zu sehen! Das Gefühl von Macht, dass er auch als Pharao gespürt hatte, durchpulste ihn – und es gefiel ihm! Erregt und gleichzeitig von einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt, zog er den letzten Knoten fest. 

Daniel hatte Jack genau beobachtet und konnte sich gut vorstellen, in welchem Zwiespalt dieser sich befand. Ihm ging es nicht viel anders. Einerseits war es genau das, was er sich mehr als einen Abend, im Bett, vor dem Einschlafen, ausgemalt hatte. Andererseits zögerte er, Colonel O´Neill so viel Macht über Dr. Jackson zu geben. Denn bestand nicht immer die Gefahr, dass Jack das irgendwann einmal – vielleicht noch gar nicht mal bewusst – gegen ihn verwenden würde?  
Da kam ihm der Vorwand mit dem Pharao schon sehr gelegen. Es waren eben nicht der Colonel und der Archäologe, die jetzt Unterwerfungsszenarien durchspielten, sondern ein Pharao mit seinem Sklaven. Die Realität trat einen Schritt zurück und machte einer Rolle Platz. Und Rollen konnten man auch wieder ablegen, ganz nach Belieben. Hoffte er jedenfalls.

So blickte er von unten hoch, als Jack den letzten Knoten festgezogen hatte und fragte sanft: „Pharao Jack?“  
Jack schluckte, als er die Anrede hörte, dann korrigierte er ihn: „Jackimhotep VIII.“  
„Der Achte?“, fragte Daniel und biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht schon wieder laut loszulachen.  
„Dachte, das macht mehr her“, gestand Jack mit einem Schulterzucken.  
„Immer so bescheiden! Du hättest ja auch sechzehn oder dreiundzwanzig nehmen können.“

Um Himmels Willen, wie konnte man nackt und auf Knien noch so eine große Klappe haben?, musste Jack denken. Höchste Zeit, das Ruder wieder an sich zu reißen.  
„Hallo!!! Ich dachte, ich hätte dir Lästermaul befohlen, den Mund zu halten?“  
Einen Moment wollte Daniel gegen den Tonfall rebellieren, dann holte er tief Luft und bestätigte mit einem Nicken, dass sie im Spiel zurück waren. 

„Ich will sehen, was ich gekauft habe. Steh auf, Sklave!“, ordnete Jack als nächstes an. Er lehnte sich auf seine Ellbogen zurück, während Daniel sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob, bis er schneller atmend vor ihm stand. Das sah schon sehr, sehr nett aus. Mit dem kleinen, leicht zu korrigierenden Fehler, dass seine gefesselten Hände genau vor der interessantesten Stelle seiner Anatomie lagen. Ohne lange nachzudenken, erhob sich Jack, trat zu Daniel und zog dessen Handgelenke höher. Bis sie in Reichweiter seine Lippen waren. Er küsste jeden einzelnen Finger, küsste den heftig pochenden Puls am Handgelenk und schob sie noch höher…hinter Daniels Kopf. 

„Bleib so“, befahl er und Daniels hektischem Atem nach zu urteilen, schienen sie jetzt langsam dahin zu kommen, wo er mit seinem überraschenden Angebot vom Nachmittag hingewollt hatte. 

Jack trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ den jüngeren Mann seinen Blick spüren, nahm jede Einzelheit in sich auf, wie er es bei dem Phantasie-Daniel auch getan hatte. Aber dies toppte seinen Tagtraum um Längen, denn es gab so viele Kleinigkeiten, die er in seiner Vorstellung vergessen hatte. Zum Beispiel, dass Daniels rasches Luftholen für einen Moment das einzige Geräusch im Raum war und dadurch um so lauter klang. Dass Daniels Haut sich so warm unter seinen Fingern anfühlte, so verlangend erzitterte, als er jetzt mit einer Hand über dessen Brust strich. Dass Daniel niemals so wortlos sein konnte, wie das Phantasie-Gebilde. Und genau deshalb schon bald, als Jacks Finger seine Brustwarzen zu festen kleinen Perlen formten, leise „ja, ja, weiter“, murmelte. 

Und auch seine eigene Reaktion war viel lebendiger als in seinem Tagtraum. Denn außer dem Machtgefühl, dass der Pharao verspürt hatte, durchflutete ihn auch ein immenses Begehren – viel mehr, als er sich in dem Wüstensand erlaubt hatte. Und er kam langsam dahinter, welche Möglichkeiten ihm dieses Szenario eröffnete. Endlich könnte er Daniel einmal Befehle erteilen, von denen er wusste, dass sie Daniel keinen Schaden bringen würden sondern nur Vergnügen.  
Nicht, dass er sich jedes Mal, wenn er etwas anordnete dachte: „Jetzt schicke ich ihn eventuell in den Tod.“ Nein, das wäre unprofessionell gewesen und so empfand er auch nicht. Aber es gab immer wieder diese kurzen Momenten voller Agonie, wenn das Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, weil ein Streifschuss nur Millimeter an Daniel vorbei gezischt war. Er hatte er sich schon öfter abends im Bett gefragt, wie und ob er überhaupt damit klar käme Daniel einen Befehl erteilt zu haben, der in letzter Konsequenz zu dessen Tod führen könnte. Denn er wusste ganz genau, so abgebrüht, dass er es in die Schublade „Schicksal“ legen konnte, war er nicht – und würde es hoffentlich auch nie sein.

Doch jetzt gab es keine Konsequenzen und so zog er seine Hände zurück und sagte zu seinem leise stöhnenden Freund, der mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm stand: „Dreh dich um!“

Einen Moment brauchte Daniel, um wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden, denn in Gedanken war er in einem ägyptischen Palast gewesen – und Jack sein neuer Besitzer.  
Dem … er eigentlich nicht gehorchen wollte.  
Und so tat er gar nichts, außer Jack rebellisch anzublicken. 

Oh, Shit! 

`Bring mich dazu!´ Na klar, Daniel hatte ihn ja vorgewarnt … und die Krokodile würden wohl auch diesmal nicht ziehen. Aber halt…

Jack straffte sich, nahm fast militärische Haltung ein und sagte leise, aber dadurch nicht weniger bedrohlich: „Wenn du dich nicht augenblicklich rumdrehst, wirst du das hier“, er tippte nachlässig gegen Daniels hoch aufgerichtetes Glied, „heute Abend nicht mehr los. Ist das klar?“ 

Oh, Wahnsinn! Daniel hätte bei diesem Tonfall und dieser fast abschätzigen Berührung auf der Stelle kommen können, nickte stattdessen aber. Während er sich rumdrehte murmelte er: „Verstanden.“ Dann schloss er wieder die Augen und zwang sich ganz fest an Gletscher, Eis und Antarktis zu denken. Was aber nur bedingt half. Denn Jacks Finger überprüften jetzt noch einmal die Fesseln, wie um ihm klar zu machen, dass sie da waren und dass sie jetzt seinen Status bestimmten.  
Und dann konnte er nur dastehen und darauf warten, was Jack als nächstes machen würde. Hatte keine Kontrolle und brauchte nichts selber tun, als sich in Jacks zärtliche Berührungen fallen zu lassen. 

Wenn Jack gedacht hatte, dass sein letzter Befehl bei Daniel zu nervöser Anspannung geführt hätte, so sah er rasch, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Kaum dass seine Finger Daniels Körper berührten, entspannte sich sein junger Freund vor ihm völlig. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, was Daniel in diesem Augenblick dachte. Ob er wirklich noch mit ihm Zimmer war oder ob er sich in der Gewalt eines Pharaos wähnte, der gerade seinen Körper mit festen Berührungen in Besitz nahm? Denn Daniels Atem beschleunigte sich, je mehr sich Jack seinem Hintern näherte. Als Jack eine Hand nachlässig durch die Pobacken gleiten ließ, stöhnte er sogar leise auf. 

Ihm kam ein Gedanke.  
Er löste Daniels Fesseln. Doch ehe der Archäologe seine Überraschung überwunden hatte und reagieren konnte, zog er Daniels Hände auch schon mit groben Griff hinter dessen Rücken. Bewusst hielt er sie mit ein wenig mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre zusammen.  
Daniel sog zischend den Atem ein.  
Uii, das schien allerdings nicht nur für Daniel ein heftiger Reiz gewesen zu sein, wenn er seine eigene Reaktion richtig deutete!  
Daniel versuchte sich halbherzig zu entwinden und die Handgelenke frei zu bekommen. Mehr jedoch testete er die Ernsthaftigkeit von Jacks Griffs. O´Neill packte noch ein wenig fester zu, ehe es ihm endlich gelang, mit der anderen Hand, wieder den Gürtel um die Handgelenke zu schlingen. Er drehte Daniel schwungvoll herum, so dass er genau dessen Reaktion beobachten konnte, als er jetzt schnarrend befahl: „Auf die Knie!“

Es war ein Versuch gewesen … er wusste nicht, wie Daniel auf den Tonfall und den deutlichen Befehl, der jetzt so gar nichts Spielerisches mehr hatte, reagieren würde. Vielleicht war jetzt Daniels Grenze erreicht und er müsste nach einer neuen Strategie suchen.  
Aber Daniel schluckte nur einmal hektisch, dann kam er dem Befehl unverzüglich nach und sank vor Jack auf den Boden. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend. Doch dieses Mal setzte sich Jack nicht aufs Bett, sondern blieb vor ihm stehen. Da sollte einer sagen, die ganzen Psycho-Kurse hätten ihm nichts gebracht!  
Immerhin konnte er sich so wenigstens halbwegs vorstellen, wie Daniel sich gerade fühlen musste. Er fühlte sich jedenfalls prächtig. Befehlend, mächtig und sehr dominant. Einfach klasse, musste er mit einem schiefen Grinsen denken. Und so sagte er ohne Zögern und mit fester Stimme: „Jetzt zieh mich weiter aus, Sklave.“  
Yep, definitiv ein gewaltiger Turn-on!

„Aber … du…“, begann Daniel stotternd, dann sah er Jacks äußerst selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und verstand. Keine Hände, nur sein Mund. Hoffentlich funktionierte das so, wie Jack sich das vorstellte. Der schien offensichtlich auch noch einmal nachgedacht zu haben, denn nun öffnete er immerhin schon mal den Knopf an seiner Jeans, so dass für Daniel nur noch der Reißverschluss blieb. Daniel beugte sich konzentriert vor. 

„Aber sieh zu, dass nichts zerreißt“, meinte Jack jetzt mit leicht gelangweilter Stimme. „Diese feinen ägyptischen Stoffe waren teuer.“  
„Ja, mein Pharao“, erwiderte Daniel mit einem winzigen Lachen. „Ich weiß, die königlichen Krokodile warten sonst auf mich.“  
Er versuchte, wieder den Reißverschluss mit den Zähnen zu packen und herunter zu ziehen. So ein Mist, in den Filmen sah das immer viel einfacher aus! Na, endlich!  
„Oder die königlichen Löwen“, meinte Jack, der mit einer Hand durch Daniels Haare strich. 

Daniel robbte jetzt auf Knien um Jack herum, so, dass er erst das linke Hosenbein ein Stückchen herunterziehen konnte, dann das rechte. Nur gut , dass das keine Jeans war, die hauteng saß, sondern eine von denen, in der man auch noch atmen konnte, nachdem man ein riesiges Steak gegessen hatte.

Jack begann sich langsam für das Thema zu erwärmen: „Ich könnte dich auch an die Tiger verfüttern. Lass mich mal überlegen… vielleicht könnte ich…“  
„Du könntest mich auch auspeitschen lassen, edler Pharao“, meinte Daniel im harmlosen Konversationston, in dem Moment, als es ihm gelang, die Jeans bis auf Jacks Knie herunter zu befördern.  
„Stimmt, Pharaos Lieblingsbeschäftigung“, grinste Jack, trat ein wenig auf der Stelle und bewegte seine Beine so, dass die Hose noch tiefer rutschte.  
„Upps“, rutschte Daniel raus.  
„Was, `upps´?“, fragte Jack sofort nach.  
„Ich dachte, es wäre etwas gerissen, ist es aber nicht.“  
„Sicher?“  
„Sicher.“  
„Glück gehabt. Das ist nämlich meine Lieblingshose. Wenn was reißt, könnte ich auf den Vorschlag mit dem Auspeitschen zurückkommen“, meinte Jack scherzend.  
„Jeder Riss fünf Schläge“, schlug Daniel vor und schickte ein kleines Lächeln hinterher, damit Jack den Vorschlag nicht ernst nahm. Seine Zähne nibbelten anschließend spielerisch an dem Bund von Jacks Unterhose entlang, ehe er sie ein paar Zentimeter herunterzog und einen Kuss auf Jacks Glied hauchte.  
Die Taktik ging auf, denn Jack hatte jetzt wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als eine Unterhaltung zu führen und murmelte nur: „Genau“, ehe er mit einem leisen Seufzen befahl: „Mach weiter, Sklave.“

Daniel bezog die Aufforderung allerdings nicht aufs Ausziehen, sondern küsste und leckte sich Jacks Erektion herauf und herunter. Fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Spitze von Jacks Glied und als „der mächtige Pharao“ so richtig schön verlangend aufstöhnte, nahm er dessen Schwanz in seinen Mund. Ließ ihn gleich darauf langsam wieder heraus gleiten, nur um ihn im allerletzten Moment, ehe er ganz aus der feuchten Hitze verschwand, wieder einzusaugen und so weit herunterzugehen, bis seine Nasenspitze Jacks Bauch berührte. Gott, er liebte es Jack so zu verwöhnen!  
Und es vor Jack kniend zu tun, hatte ihm schon immer einen Kick gegeben. Er bewegte seine Hände so, dass er den Gürtel in seinem Rücken spüren konnte. Das war ihm noch nicht genug!  
Er zerrte mit aller Kraft an dem Stoffband, bis ihm der leichte Schmerz in seinem Gehirn suggerierte, er würde gegen schwere Fesseln ankämpfen. Yeah! Das war´s! Er war gezwungen, seinen Herrscher zu „bedienen“ und so sehr er sich auch wehrte, sein Körper verriet ihn.  
Dr. Daniel Jacksons dunkle Einschlafphantasie war auf einmal dabei, erschreckend, erregend wahr zu werden!

Jack spürte, wie Daniel sich zu verlieren begann. Sein leises Stöhnen, seine ständig hektischeren Bewegungen, die geschlossenen Augen, vor allem aber die Hände, die heftig gegen die Fesseln rieben, zeigten ihm, dass sein Freund in einer eigenen Welt, in seinem Kopf unterwegs war. Er kannte die Anzeichen, das erwartungsvolle Zittern das einen nahenden Orgasmus anzeigte und wusste sie richtig zu deuten. Daher befahl er Daniel, ehe es für diesen zu spät war: „Hör auf, Sklave!“ Dazu umfasste er Daniels Kopf fest mit seinen Händen, um dessen Bewegung zu stoppen. 

Wie schon vermutet, brauchte Daniel einen Moment, diesen Befehl zu verarbeiten. Dann kam er ihm aber nach und schaute Jack verwundert an. Gerade als er zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte, packte Jack noch ein wenig fester zu, schaute ihn warnend an und sagte deutlich: „Nein!“  
Jackson hielt tatsächlich den Mund!  
„Es geht hier nicht um deine Befriedigung, sondern um meine“, erklärte Jack ernst und musste doch im selben Moment denken, dass das bei ihnen wohl dasselbe war. Wenn er jetzt Daniel noch einen Moment „leiden“ ließ, diente das sowohl seiner als auch Daniels Lust. Und die würde er jetzt noch ein wenig anheizen.  
„Du hast nichts zu anderes zu tun, als still zu halten, während ich dich jetzt benutze. Ist das klar, Sklave?“

Daniel schnappte zwei Mal hektisch nach Luft, dann gelang es ihm, ein Nicken anzudeuten.  
Jack brachte seinen Schwanz bis an Daniels Lippen heran. Doch erst als er merkte, dass Daniel nur seinen Mund öffnete – wobei dieser heftig aber siegreich dagegen ankämpfte, sich auch noch vorzubeugen - ließ er ihn zwischen Daniels Lippen gleiten.  
„Keine Bewegung!“, wisperte er rau und zog sich langsam wieder zurück. Dann stieß er noch einmal langsam vor. Als er sich sicher war, dass Daniel verstanden hatte, dass er ihn jetzt lediglich als warme, feuchte Quelle für seine Selbstbefriedigung betrachtete, erhöhte er das Tempo. 

Daniel hielt absolut still. Er war ein wenig verwundert, dass er diese Zwangslage so genießen konnte. Aber da es am anderen Ende Jack war, bereitete es ihm nicht das geringste Problem. Im Gegenteil. Er wimmerte leise und jeder Stoß nährte seine Unterwerfungsphantasie. Er hätte Jack am liebsten zu geschrieen: „Nun nimm mich doch endlich“, genoss aber mindestens ebenso sehr das Wissen, dass er das unter keinen Umständen tun durfte. Heute hatte Jack das Sagen. Heute gehörte er dem Pharao und war nur dazu da, dessen Wünsche zu befriedigen … die so perfekt zu den seinen passten. Er stöhnte laut auf. 

…. und riss damit O´Neill im letzen Moment aus seiner eigenen Trance. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick war er tatsächlich ein Herrscher, Jackimhotep VIII, gewesen, dem sein Sklave, Da´Ny-El, nackt zu Füssen lag und zu Diensten sein musste.. Absolute Macht über einen anderen Menschen zu haben war in der Tat eine berauschende Erfahrung – mit … Suchtpotential!  
Im selben Augenblick, als er das realisierte, überflutete Jack eine gewaltige Welle von Scham. Er hatte in seinem jungen Freund für einige Sekunden nur noch das Objekt, nicht aber mehr den Menschen gesehen! Wie ein eiskalter Wasserguss dämpfte es seine Erregung. Er ließ fast panikartig Daniels Kopf los und trat mit zittrigen Knien einen Schritt zurück. Oh Shit! Wie hatte er sich nur so vergessen können! 

Daniel war von Jacks abrupter Reaktion sehr überrascht. Im ersten Moment dachte er noch, Jack hätte sein Heil im Rückzug gesucht, um einem vorzeitigen Ende zuvorzukommen. Doch ein Blick auf Jacks selbstquälerischen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihm, dass dieser offensichtlich ein anderes Problem hatte. Er brauchte nicht lange, um sich auch schon ungefähr denken zu können, welches. Nun gut, er würde Jack ganz deutlich machen, dass hier nichts gegen seinen Willen geschah. So ließ er sich auf seine Fersen zurücksinken und schaute von noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter unten zu ihm hoch. Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Jacks Unterhose und fragte leise und mit einem Lächeln: „Mein Gebieter, soll ich meine Arbeit jetzt beenden?“

Kein Vorwurf? Jack sah Daniel zweifelnd an. Tatsächlich, kein Vorwurf, nur lächelnde Erwartung. Er entspannte sich. Und da eine Unterhose auf den Knien nicht gerade würdevoll wirkte, wenn man mit ihr durch das Zimmer stolperte, nahm er Daniels Angebot an. Bemerkte erleichtert: „Mach schon!“ und versuchte es mit einem brummeligen Tonfall zu kaschieren. 

Daniel rutschte auf den Knien heran und zog vorsichtig mit seinen Lippen die Unterhose die letzten Zentimeter herunter. Küsste Jacks Knie, küsste Jacks Knöchel und nachdem O´Neill aus der Hose getreten war, auch noch dessen Füße. Erst den linken, dann den rechten. Was sofort wieder einen heftigen Adrenalinschub durch Jacks Körper schickte, der sich in einem protestierend-verlangendem „Oh, Nein!“ äußerte. 

Jetzt lag der Archäologe schon seit einigen Minuten absolut ehrfürchtig, ja fast anbetend auf den Knien vor seinem …. Nein, dieses Mal war es weder eine steinerne Herrscherfigur, noch Pharao Jackimhotep VIII. Dieses Mal war es tatsächlich er, Jack O´Neill. Wahnsinn! Mein Gott, er war wirklich nicht immun gegen das zu Kopf steigende Machtgefühl!  
Bevor sein unmöglicher Freund noch mehr solcher aufreizender Gedanken wie Füße küssen haben konnte, befahl ihm Jack lieber einmal: „Steh jetzt auf!“

Oh ja! Das hörte Daniel nicht ungern. Mit einem bisschen Glück kämen sie jetzt endlich, endlich zu dem Part, wo der Pharao seinen inzwischen willigen Sklaven, finally, auf die königliche Matratze werfen würde! Aber Daniel hatte da noch eine … *Kleinigkeit*, die er vorher erledigt sehen wollte…

Bevor ihn sein Mut wieder verließ, erhob er sich, schaute Jack fest ins Gesicht und sagte: „Verzeiht mir, mein Pharao, doch leider habe ich die kostbare ägyptische Baumwolle Eurer Hose an … an … zwei Stellen eingerissen.“ Die letzten Worte sprudelten nur so hervor. 

Deshalb brauchte O´Neill auch einen Moment, um das Gesagte zu verdauen. Weitere Sekunden benötigte er, um sich das Gespräch über die Krokodile, Löwen, Tiger und … das Auspeitschen wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Und abschließend einen ewig langen Moment, um seinen Mund wieder zu schließen, seine Stimmbänder zu reaktivieren, den Frosch im Hals runterzuschlucken und sich eine Antwort zu überlegen.  
Wobei das sehr schwer war, wenn im Kopf gerade ein Vakuum herrschte, in das nur langsam Bildfetzen eines nackten, gefesselten Daniel eintröpfelten. Dazu ein ebenfalls nackter Jack, der – mit seiner Hand? – mit einem Gürtel? – mit einer Peitsche? – seinen … Geliebten schlug. Oh, Gott! Nein!! Das konnte Daniel doch nicht ernst meinen? Das war doch nur einer seiner üblichen jetzt-wollen-wir-mal-sehen-wie-weit-wir-den-Colonel-treiben-können Scherze …. oder…..nicht? 

Daniels Körperhaltung sagte etwas anderes. Kein Scherz. Wie konnte der Schuft nur so entspannt schauen, wenn er gerade so ein Angebot gemacht hatte?  
Nun, Jack, vielleicht ist es gerade das? Ein Angebot. Du kannst es annehmen, oder ablehnen. Er ist mit beidem einverstanden. Er überlässt dir die Entscheidung. 

Aber was für ein winziger Entscheidungsspielraum, wenn man überlegte, dass er ihn äußerst clever genau dahin manövriert hatte! Und ihm war natürlich erst wieder mal spät, viel zu spät, aufgefallen, dass sein lieber Freund das alles schon gründlich durchdacht hatte. Noch eine Falle, die der Wissenschaftler mit Akribie aufgestellt hatte und in die er nichts ahnend hereingetappt war. Aber halt! Das war´s! Es war Daniels Falle und er sollte reinfallen. Das war Daniels verschlüsselte Art ihm mitzuteilen, was er wollte. Okay, jetzt hatte er begriffen.  
Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, ob er dem Wunsch auch nachkommen konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass dann nicht Folterszenen aus ihren Missionen, oder schlechte Erinnerungen an missglückte verdeckte Operationen wieder hervorbrechen würden. Für ihn war das fast zu nah dran am wirklichen Leben. Aber da es offensichtlich Daniels Wunsch war, würde er es versuchen.

Ja, Daniel war wirklich ein manipulatives Miststück! Hätte er irgendwann mal „Schlag mich“ zu Jack gesagt, hätte der ihm einen Vogel gezeigt. Aber so … in diese Geschichte verpackt… in diese Situation eingebettet … unter diesen Umständen…

Jack trat hinter Daniel, löste dessen Fesseln und befahl: „Auf´s Bett mit dir, Sklave!“

Boah! Wenn Dankbarkeit von fester Konsistenz wäre, dann hätte er jetzt eine Beule am Kopf! Dieser Blick ließ wirklich keinen Zweifel daran, dass es das war, was Daniel wollte. Und falls doch … die Tatsache, dass er sich auf den Bauch legte und die Hände gekreuzt über dem Kopf ausstreckte – mein Gott, genauso gut hätte er sich auch eins von diesen gelben Selbstklebe-Schildchen auf den Hintern pappen können: Fessle mich!

Daniel, der Jacks Überlegungen gespannt verfolgt hatte, war sehr beruhigt, als er merkte, dass sich sein Freund mit einem leisen Lachen neben ihm auf das Bett fallen ließ. Dann spürte er wieder den Bademantelgürtel, der seine Handgelenke umschlang und ihn ans Bett fesselte. 

Jack hauchte eine Kussspur seinen Arm hinauf, bis er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Du bist so verrückt! Aber wenn du es unbedingt willst, sollst du es bekommen. Zehn Stück. Und denk dran, mir musst du nichts beweisen.“  
So, seine Bedingungen hatte er festgelegt, falls Daniel doch noch einen Rückzieher machen wollte, würde er ihm jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu bieten. Er richtete sich auf und sagte laut: „Also, Sklave, weil man den Riss wieder nähen kann, bekommst du jetzt fünf Schläge –aber nur, wenn du still liegst!“

He? Fünf? Daniel wollte schon protestieren, da ging ihm etwas auf. Oh! Jack… also war es Jacks Aufmerksamkeit doch nicht entgangen, was er heute im Laufe des Abend so gesagt hatte. Er durfte sich wehren! Oh Shit! 

Jack spreizte Daniels Beine, kniete sich dazwischen und massierte dann aufreizend langsam dessen Hintern. Er war sich die ganze Zeit über bewusst, dass Daniel auf den ersten Schlag wartete, sich wappnete, es sich ausmalte – und er ließ sich Zeit. Knetete das feste Fleisch von Daniels Hinterbacken und genoss das Zittern, das seinen Freund wieder und wieder durchlief. Hörte, wie sich dessen Atem beschleunigte und sah, wie sich dessen Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Konnte sich genau ausmalen, wie Daniel sich gerade die Unterlippe zerbiss, um nicht noch lauter zu stöhnen.  
Und dann, in dem Moment, als er mit einem schlüpfrig gemachten Finger kaum ein, zwei Zentimeter in Daniel eindrang, ließ er zum ersten Mal seine Hand auf Daniels Hintern fallen. Nicht fest, kaum mehr als ein freundschaftlicher Klaps. Doch Daniel …

… schrie: „Nein!“ und versuchte sich unter ihm herauszuwinden. Einen Moment war Jack von der Vehemenz überrascht. Doch dann erkannte er, dass die Reaktion nur deshalb so heftig ausgefallen war, weil Daniel so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte. So ging er mit dem Programm und sagte drohend: „Wenn du nicht augenblicklich still liegst, werden es mehr als fünf!“

„Nein!“, wiederholte Daniel und für beide klang es wie ein aufforderndes: „Mach weiter!“, als er andeutungsweise versuchte, sich zur Seite zu drehen. Jack drückte seine Knie in Daniels Oberschenkel und hinderte ihn so wirksam daran. Dann schlug er zum zweiten Mal zu. Ein kleines bisschen heftiger. Doch Daniel rief nur nochmals: „Nein!“ und – oh Mann - tatsächlich, reckte ihm den Hintern noch ein Stück entgegen!  
Jack schlug erneut und erntete dieselbe Reaktion. Die Grenzen seiner Realität begannen zu verschwimmen, als Daniel jetzt: „Nein, Herr, nein!“ flehte und sich ihm gleichzeitig entgegen bog. 

Der Pharao. Jack. Pharao Jack.  
Daniel hatte Mühe, die richtige Bezeichnung zu finden. Seine Gedanken taumelten aufgewühlt durcheinander. Es war so viel mehr, so viel realer, als alles, was er je gelesen oder sich ausgemalt hatte. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher gewesen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Jack ihn tatsächlich einmal schlagen würde. Und es verwirrte ihn, dass ihn diese Art der Gewalt so faszinierte. Sein ganzes Streben war normalerweise darauf ausgerichtet, Konflikte mit Worten zu lösen und Gewalt unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden.  
Und jetzt so etwas. Solche Wünsche. Einen Moment hatte er befürchtet, er würde nicht den Mut haben, es in der Realität durchzustehen. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht.  
Dies war Jack und er hatte seinen Freund dazu gebracht es zu tun. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte offensichtlich keine Probleme damit, sich diesem Mann, dem er restlos vertraute, den er auf seine Art bewunderte und den er mit jeder noch so winzigen Faser seines Geistes und Körpers liebte, auszuliefern. 

Die Symbolik der Situation, verbunden mit dem ungewohnten Schmerz-Lust-Gemisch, schaffte es, ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit bis auf einen Atemhauch an seine Erfüllung zu treiben. Er hatte völlig vergessen mitzuzählen und deshalb keinerlei Vorstellung, wie lange er noch diesen extremen Empfindungen ausgesetzt sein würde. Alles verschwamm in ein einziges körperliches, wie geistiges Zittern, das seinen ganzen Körper durchlief. Heftige Erregung und sanfter Schmerz. Satte Erfüllung und ziehendes Sehnen. Und Triumph! Die Genugtuung, Jack jetzt endlich dort hin gebracht zu haben, verschmolz mit dem überwältigenden Gefühl der Selbstaufgabe zu einer Mischung, die seinen ganzen Körper in Flammen setzte.

Diese bedingungslose Unterwerfung seines Freundes ging nicht spurlos an Jack vorüber. Natürlich nicht. Er musste heftig gegen das berauschende Gefühl der fast absoluten Macht ankämpfen. Tatsächlich kämpfen, um sich nicht einfach forttreiben zu lassen. Denn plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie sich nicht beide darin verlieren durften. Von Daniel konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr erwarten und so war es an ihm, darauf zu achten, dass das Spiel nicht ausartete. Es lag in seiner Verantwortung mitzuzählen und sie beide da durch zu führen. Jack stellte fest, dass das gar nicht so schwer war. Er brauchte bloß das latent immer vorhandene Gefühl zu beschützen, zu besitzen, zu vereinnahmen sich voll entfalten zu lassen. Oh, ja, er wollte Daniel das geben, was der sich so sehr wünschte! Zum ersten Mal war er richtig versöhnt mit seiner Rolle des „strafenden“ Pharaos und so waren die letzten drei Schläge etwas heftiger als die vorhergehenden. Mit erstaunter Faszination beobachtete er, wie sich Daniels Hintern langsam aber sicher gleichmäßig rot färbte. Wie er die Wärme, nein, die Hitze unter seiner Hand spüren konnte, die derweil nachlässig auf Daniels anderer Pobacke ruhte, bis er wechselte und auf die andere Seite einen Schlag fallen ließ. 

Daniels Rationalität löste sich in schwebendes Nichts auf. Er spürte, wie ihm das Gefühl für Zeit und Ort langsam, aber sicher entglitt – mit jedem Schlag mehr. Er war nur noch pochendes, fast schmerzhaftes Begehren. Doch gerade als er Jack fast schluchzend um einen kurzen Aufschub bitten wollte, drehte dieser ihn schwungvoll auf den Rücken, drückte ihm die Beine auseinander und drang mit einem einzigen Stoß in ihn ein.

Alles was Daniel haben wollte, hatte Jack ihm gegeben. Jetzt musste er sich ebenfalls gehen lassen. Im letzten Moment fiel ihm gerade noch ein, sich selber einzureiben. Dann war er auch schon in Daniels empfangenden Körper eingedrungen. Trotz minimaler Vorbereitung war sein Freund so entspannt, dass er fast ohne Mühe hinein glitt. Daniel schlang ihm sofort fest die Beine um die Taille, zog ihn heran, so dass er auch noch die letzten Zentimeter versank. „Oh ja!“, war Daniels begeisterter Kommentar über dieses raue Vorgehen und Jack stieß heftiger zu. Für einen Moment wurde von ihm keine Rücksichtnahme, kein vorsichtiges Taktieren oder Abwägen gefordert. Vereinnahmung war alles, was beide jetzt wollten. 

„Du gehörst mir! Ganz alleine mir!“, stieß Jack zischend hervor, während er rauschhaft, winzige Küsse auf jede Stelle von Daniels Köper drückte, die er gerade erreichen konnte.

„Oh Gott, ja, Jack!“, schrie Daniel, der schon nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte, das je von Jack zu hören. Er brauchte jetzt nicht mehr den Vorwand mit dem Pharao und dem Sklaven, Jack durfte ruhig wissen, dass er ihn zu solcher … Besinnungslosigkeit treiben konnte. 

Erstaunlicherweise wurde auch Jack in diesem Moment klar, dass Daniel die letzte Barriere zwischen ihnen mit diesen Worten eingerissen hatte und so flüsterte er überwältigt: „Komm jetzt, Daniel!“ und ließ sich befreit, mit einem lauten Stöhnen, in seinen Höhepunkt fallen. 

Natürlich nahmen diese Worte auch Daniel mit und mit einem leisen Schrei verspritzte er sich zwischen ihren Körpern. Einerseits bedauernd, dass er Jack dabei, aufgrund der gefesselten Hände, nicht näher an sich herandrücken konnte. Andererseits noch einmal richtig die Fesseln spürend, die ihm sinnbildlich zu sagen schienen, dass er wirklich Jack angehörte.  
Gemeinsam und sich so nah wie selten, ließen sie sich von dem drängenden Rhythmus überwältigen, stürzten sich zusammen kopfüber hinein. Es gab keine Worte mehr. Nur noch schwitzende Haut auf schwitzender Haut und heftiges, stoßweises Atmen. Zwei überwältigende, gegensätzliche Empfindungen, die zu einer einzigen wurden:  
Erfüllung und Geben.  
Loslassen und Nehmen.

Ihre Bewegungen ebbten nur langsam ab, wurden träger und gesättigter. Keiner wollte diesen Moment größter Intimität unterbrechen, keine Sekunde dieser zeitlosen Übereinstimmung verlieren. 

Aber im Endeffekt war es dann Daniel, der seine Beine von Jacks Körper löste. Jener lag zusammengesackt auf ihm und atmete noch schwer gegen seinen Hals ein und aus.  
„Mach meine Hände los, Jack“, flüsterte er so sanft wie möglich.  
Jack hob seinen Kopf kaum zwei Zentimeter und stöhnte noch einmal leise auf. Er erwachte aber schlagartig zu neuem Leben als er sah, dass die heftigen Bewegungen der letzten Minuten den Gürtel so fest zugezogen hatten, dass er jetzt in Daniels Handgelenke schnitt. Sofort krabbelte er zum Kopfteil des Bettes und mit Mühe, da seine Hände unkontrolliert zitterten, zog er den Knoten auf  
Daniel nahm die Arme herunter und rieb sich geistesabwesend die geröteten Handgelenke.  
Jack schnappte sich eine Hand, besah sich die leichte Aufschürfung und Rötung und sagte voller Besorgnis und Beschützerinstinkt: „Das machen wir nie wieder, Daniel!“  
„Blödsinn, Jack. Wir…“  
„Nein!“  
Daniel presste ihm eine Hand auf den Mund und meinte mit unterdrückten Lachen: „Das nächste Mal machen wir es in meinem Apartment - oh, mein schlecht ausgerüsteter Pharao. Dort habe ich nämlich gepolsterte Handschellen und das Problem ist gelöst.“

„Daniel!!“ O´Neill hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass seine Stimme schon wieder gefährlich kippte. Langsam sollte er doch an diese Art von Überraschungen gewöhnt sein!  
„Ich … dachte, dir hätte es auch … gefallen?“, fragte Daniel zögerlich an.  
„Klar hat es mir gefallen! Obwohl, … Scheiße, das sollte es doch eigentlich nicht, … oder?“ Zweifelnd schaute Jack seinen Freund an.

Jetzt erlaubte sich Daniel ein breites Grinsen: „Aber warum denn nicht, du Kindskopf! Wenn ich zugeben kann, dass ich gerne mal dein Sexsklave bin, wirst du doch wohl eingestehen können, dass Jackimhotep der … ?“  
„Der Achte“, half ihm Jack aus.  
„… dass Jackimphotep der Achte auf willige Sklaven steht.“ Dann wurde sein Blick noch einmal ernster. Er strich Jack über den Arm, rückte noch einen Zentimeter näher und fuhr fort: „Danke, dass du mir die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben hast. Als du mir heute Nachmittag – ist es wirklich noch nicht länger her? – diesen Tagtraum erzählt hast, hatte ich zum ersten Mal einen Anhaltspunkt, dass du so etwas zustimmen könntest. Ausgemalt habe ich es mir schon lange.“  
„Das war nicht zu übersehen“, lächelte Jack und zog Daniel fest in seine Arme. „Dein Archäologen-Gehirn scheint ja schon eine ganz schöne Zeit auf diese Phantasie verwendet zu haben.“

Daniel konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Jack noch ein wenig zu necken: „Das war erst der Anfang, großer Pharao. Du kennst doch die Kommode in meinem Schlafzimmer?“  
„Ja. Die, wo die Socken drin sind?“  
„Genau! Und in der untersten Schublade gibt es eine schwarze Sporttasche.“  
„Ja und?“  
„Soll ich dir sagen, was da drin ist?“ Daniel beugte sich vor und flüsterte verführerisch: „Handschellen, Dildos, Vibratoren, Augenmasken und eine kleine Peitsche aus weichem Leder ….“ Seine Stimme war nur noch ein kitzelndes Flüstern in Jacks Ohr.

„Daniel!!“ Oh Gott, er gewöhnte sich wohl mal besser daran, dass Pharaonen mit einer Micky-Mouse-Stimme sprachen. „Du bist wirklich so verrückt! Scheiße! Du bist noch mein Untergang, aber verdammt, ich liebe dich.“ Upps, so jetzt war es raus. Das Wort, das er sonst tunlichst vermied. Aber verflucht, … was hätte er sonst sagen sollen?

Mit Daniels absolut begeistertem Grinsen hätte man Colorado Springs einen Monat lang mit Strom versorgen können. Wahnsinn! Das war ja noch mehr, viel viel mehr, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hätte! Er zog Jack in eine innige Umarmung, die ihm kaum genug Luft zum Atmen ließ und meinte voller Befriedigung: „Ich liebe dich auch, … Pharao Jack.“ 

 

\-----------------Ende-----------------

 

©Antares, Juli 2004


End file.
